


tumblr fics

by icymapletree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Campfires, Gen, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, morgan's teacher deserves a raise, peter’s super strength is criminally underused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: a collection of drabbles taken from my tumblr





	1. sleepy harry potter houses

Ever since the Blip, as soon as Morgan was in bed, Peter would tuck himself into Tony’s side as the elder man would answer emails on his tablet. 

Currently, Tony’s hand was carading through Peter’s hair, pulling out the snags and effectively bringing out his wild curls. Peter’s eyes were fluttering shut as he leaned into Tony’s touch. He had brought his knees up to his chest, and a horribly knitted blanket was haphazardly thrown over the pair. It was really soft, but Peter decided he did not envy Tony when Pepper went through a knitting phase.

Peter’s sleepy form was bathed in moonlight and constellations painted the sky outside the cabin window. The click-clack of Pepper’s keyboard in the office upstairs was lulling him to sleep and if he focused hard enough he could hear the three heartbeats of everyone in the house meshing together like a sweet song. A movie played quietly in the background, but Peter drowned out the dialogue in favor of listening to Tony’s steady breathing.

“Mis’er S’ark,” Peter mumbled, “‘hanks ‘or being there ‘or me.”

“I’ll always be there for you, buddy,” Tony said, looking away from his tablet and pushing a stray strand of hair out of the way of Peter’s face. He took a second to study the boy, noting how young he looked when he slept. “Always,” he added softly.

“Tha’s like a ‘arry ‘otter quote o’ something.”

“Yeah it is, you Hufflepuff.”

“You’re de’ini’ely a ‘avenclaw, Mi’ser S’ark,” Peter yawned, “o’ a Sly’erin.”

“Can’t I be both?”

“‘Tha’s not how houses work.”

“That’s how I say houses work.”

“You don’ make the rules.”

“Who says?”

“Me,” Peter said like it was obvious as he drowsily pointed at himself. “But I ‘ove you anyway.”

Tony froze for long enough that Peter began to snore beside him. “I love you too, Pete,” he said softly, shutting his tablet off and curling a protective arm around Peter.


	2. hibernation

“Does anyone know what hibernation is?” Mrs Daly asked, smiling wide at her first grade class.

As per usual, Morgan Stark eagerly raised her hand. Mrs Daly nodded in Morgan’s direction, who sat up a little straighter and began to answer. “It’s when someone sleeps because it’s really cold out and their body can’t work in the winter.”

“Very good! Does anyone know which animals hibernate?” 

Morgan rose her hand once again, wearing a big smile on her face.

“Does anyone other than Morgan know?” The room stayed still. “Alright Morgan, what do you think?”

“My brother hibernates. And so do spiders and bears.”

“I’m sure your brother doesn’t hibernate, Morgan,” Mrs Daly politely amended, “Maybe he just sleeps a lot.”

“Nope, I’m sure,” she said, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip, “Daddy said he needs to trigger a chemical response for Peter to wake up again.”

Mrs Daly tilted her head. She didn’t think that this was the direction her day would take.

… 

Peter’s unconscious form laid still on the bed in the MedBay. Tony was rapidly typing away on his computer, trying to find a way to wake Peter up. His research was only interrupted by the clicking of heels in the hallway and a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Tony mumbled, wiping the sleep deprivation from his eyes.

“I just got a call from Morgan’s school,” Pepper said with raised eyebrows, “Apparently, she fought with her teacher because Mrs Daly didn’t believe her when she said her brother was hibernating.”

“I mean, she’s not wrong. Pete here decided to go full spider on us for the winter.”

“Yeah, well the school doesn’t know that.”

“Tell ‘em,” Tony shrugged.

“And expose Peter? I don’t think so. I think you’ve gotta handle this one, hon. Especially considering you insisted on telling your daughter who can’t keep a secret that Peter is hibernating.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s kept the Spider-Man secret for awhile.”

“That’s because I stressed the importance of keeping that a secret. You didn’t tell me that you told her about Peter’s situation.”

The couple stared at each other for a couple long seconds.

“I’ll pack up and head over to her school,” Tony resigned, shutting his laptop.

“Good. And don’t expose Peter’s identity. Or he’ll be really mad when he wakes up,” she warned, “I’ll stay with him while you go see Principal Smith.”

“Thanks Pep. Will do,” he saluted as he slid out the door. As soon as he left, Pepper shook her head, a fond smile filling her face.


	3. campfire

The musty smell of burning oak filled the air as Peter looked out at the lake. Tree branches darted out in every direction above his head while water sloshed over jagged rocks below the campsite.

Their spot was next to a cliff that jutted out over the water. Morgan was sitting in his lap on the folding chair, and the entire family was present.

Happy and May sat next to each other, sharing a quiet conversation in the light of the embers. Peter used to think that he’d never warm up to them being together, but now he couldn’t picture it any other way. Happy was a really good uncle to him, and an amazing husband for Aunt May.

Pepper and Rhodey were laughing loudly at a story Tony was telling, something from a time when he had just rekindled his mentorship with Peter. The man’s right sleeve draped over his stump, his left and only hand occupied by Pepper’s. Rhodey, with his lip quirked to the side, shook his head fondly.

“Petey. Petey. Petey,” Morgan said, tapping on Peter’s leg in time to her words.

“Yes, Mo?”

“Can we have marshmallows now?”

“You mean like s’mores?”

She nodded wildly and Peter sarcastically sighed. “Yeah, I think we can,” he said, “Let’s go get the stuff.”

“Wait,” she crossed her arms, “I want them raw.”

“Raw, huh?”

“I like the powdery stuff on the outside.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she said decisively. 

“If we must,” Peter smiled with dramatic roll of his eyes, placing Morgan on his hip and heading to the picnic bench, walking around the outside of the chairs. They passed Tony, who turned to look at them.

“Where are you headed, children of mine?”

“Mallows!” Morgan exclaimed.

“Don’t you want to toast them, little miss?”

“No,” she shook her head and squinted her eyes, “I like the white powder on them.”

“I used to like a different kind of white powder in college,” he mumbled. Pepper elbowed him and Rhodey snickered. 

Peter laughed into his hand, directing morgan toward the table and continuing their pursuit of ‘mallows.’ Morgan hummed as they walked. 

“Down please!”

It took a few small strides and her tip-toes to reach the bag of jumbo marshmallows. She used her small fists to try and tear the bag open, but it was to no avail. “Help?”

She handed the bag to Peter, who took it in his hands and tried to tear it lightly. It didn’t budge, so he tried again, adjusting his hold on the plastic. But when he attempted again, the bag tore easily and cleanly ripped in two. Marshmallows went flying everywhere. 

One bonked Happy on the head and he slowly turned around. May laughed into her hand, looking between Peter (who looked scared) and Morgan (who thought the flying marshmallows were the funniest thing in the world).

“Petey made it snow marshmallows!” she said finally, spinning around.

Happy’s frown slowly turned upside down,his face lighting up with a smile. “Yeah, yeah he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
